


the sun is also a star

by iliketowrite1721



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliketowrite1721/pseuds/iliketowrite1721
Summary: a wild tea house.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. a field trip to the lower ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i decided to write a fanfic...i'm not the best writer but i tried, please enjoy...

“Lets go.” Toph tapped her foot impatiently, which was gradually getting louder. Katara noticed the small rocks near the steps of the house floating up everytime the earthbender picked her foot up, and came crashing down when she slammed her foot to the ground again. 

“Just a second!” she heard Sokka call from inside, leaning over to peek inside a bit she noticed him examining his face in the mirror for facial hair.

“Sokka!” Katara exclaimed “We don’t have time for you to grow a beard, come on!” At her comment Aang started laughing and Toph snickered. 

“For your information,” Sokka whipped around from the mirror “I do have some facial hair.” he stuffed some money and their passes into a small green bag. 

“ _ Some.”  _ Toph retorted. 

Sokka just hmphed and walked forward.

Toph grinned in response.

“What are we going to do once we get there?” Katara decided to ask.

“Well you know,” Sokka paused “Look around, try some food, go shopping!” Sokka said the last part enthusiastically.

“And what time will we be back?” she inquired, eyeing Sokka’s back.

“A little bit before sundown.” he replied.

“Are you sure? The city’s really big.” She was already skeptical about the small trip they were making, and coming home that late didn’t seem like the best idea. 

“Oh Sugarqueen,” Toph chimed in “Always so boring.” Toph made a face at her to which Katara glared back, even though she knew Toph couldn’t see it.

“Yeah Katara, it’s a day off for Team Avatar,” Aang jumped “Maybe we’ll even find Appa!” His grey eyes went wide with excitement and Katara plastered a smile for him, before he dove into a conversation with Toph about different possibilities of finding Appa.

“Ok.” with little reassurance from Aang's statement. “Just, be careful.” she mumbled, which Sokka heard.

“Don’t worry little sis,” Sokka slowed down a little and wrapped an arm around her shoulder “I have my trusty boomerang with me.” he waved it in front of her “Nothing can go wrong. Take my word for it” he chuckled. 

Katara smiled at her brother as her hand went down to her waterskin, she tried to calm her nerves. 

_ I’m a master waterbender, I can protect myself.  _ She repeated in her head. She didn’t understand why she was so anxious about their little trip to the lower ring. She chanted the little reminder again and again, at least until they reached the market.

\-------------------------

Katara loved the markets of the lower ring. 

The street they arrived at, was buzzing with chatter and smelled of sweat and fried foods. She had scanned the area and saw multiple small shops selling a variety of different items ranging from shiny ornaments embellished with pristine rocks to sugary candies in countless flavors. 

So she got excited as she observed the lively market, and made her forget about her worries. 

“Now this is more like it.” Toph beamed. Immediately, everyone scattered throughout the market and went to stalls meeting their interests. 

From her stall she saw Sokka debating between the deep fried pickled radishes and the meat kebabs, if it were up to Katara she would have chosen the pickled radishes. Aang was standing at a stall where a man was showcasing different animals from all around the world, he laughed as he pet a bright red Fire Ferret while Momo hissed at the foreign animal. She turned to see Toph standing at a small booth arm wrestling with a bunch of burly men who had hands twice the size of her own. She smirked as she slammed another man's hand into the table, the man was left dumbfounded, probably wondering how a blind 12 year old girl just beat him in arm wrestling. He gave Toph a sack of coins and stood up frustratedly while a small crowd formed around them. 

Smiling proudly, Katara turned to the shop she was looking at. It was a small shop selling handmade tea sets. She observed the craftsman paint colorful, intricate designs onto a clay teacup. He was creating a set of four tea cups paired with a large teapot. 

“That’s beautiful.” she whispered, mesmerised by every careful swish of the paintbrush, leaving a trail of color creating an elaborate pattern. She was surprised by the amount of patience and focus the painter had to create a work of art like the one she was observing. 

The painter stopped to look at her through his thin rimmed glasses.

“Isn’t it?” he asked

Katara smiled and nodded, “I don’t think I would ever be able to paint something as gorgeous as that.” she breathed.

“Why not, if you try, you can do so as well.” the painter twinkled. Katara looked at him, he was old and had a salt and pepper beard and hair. There were creases along his face indicating old age. For his age, the stability in his hands amazed her. 

“I suppose so, although I’m not that creative.” Katara shrugged, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try though?” she thought out loud. The man dropped his paintbrush in a bowl and water and nodded.

“I bet drinking tea out of these pretty cups must be delicious!” 

The man chuckled at her childish amusement and asked. “Do you enjoy drinking tea?”

Katara thought about the times she had tried tea, which wasn’t an awful lot. But of the times she had, she had enjoyed the taste very much. It was herbal, and the warmth reminded her of sitting next to the fires when she was cold, back in the Southern Water Tribe. Before her travels with Aang, she had never tasted tea since the cold temperatures grew little to no plants.

“Yes,” she replied to the painter “I like the warm feeling it brings to me whenever I take a sip.” the painter smiled at her answer.

“Tea always felt like home to me,” he paused “It’s all about how you make tea, you know.” he waved his hand. “If you think about it, life can be like tea, it’s what you put in it and how you prepare it that matters.”

Katara stayed quiet and listened intently.

“It might seem silly to compare something as small as tea to life, but I think of it as symbolic. Like a message, telling you, you are the controller of your own life, your own destiny.” he looked up at her,

“Those are wise words.” Katara said. “I agree, destiny is hard to understand sometimes. Is someone deciding for you, or is it up to you to make your own choices in life? Sometimes I question my own, but I think about the choices I’ve made in my, short lifetime, and I think I’m happy with what I’ve chosen for myself. I don’t know what I would do if someone else made those decisions for me.” 

“Yes, yes.” The painter nodded and stroked his beard “Destiny can be a tricky thing, but I believe you just have to listen to what you want and not what others, and the right choice will come to you.” 

His words stuck to Katara and she thought back to when she found Aang all those months ago. How if she hadn’t tried to free Aang, and had listened to Sokka, her life would have been so different. She would have never become a master Waterbender, or travel the world, or even meet so many new people like Toph and Suki. 

She’s glad she chose to free Aang, the thought of sewing Sokka’s pants instead bothered.

“How much are one of your sets?” she asked and went to pull out a small pouch of money Sokka had given her before he ran to the food stall. 

“The price doesn’t matter dear girl.” he said, picking up his paintbrush.

“No, no I insist, I want to buy one of your sets.” She put a few gold coins on the counter.

He chuckled and motioned for her to choose her pick. 

Katara hummed and scanned the sets, “I like that one.” she pointed to a set of four teacups and a fairly small pot. They all had matching, purple illustrations on them. The images depicted the cycle of the sun and the moon. Something about the drawings, called out her name.

“Ah, good choice. I enjoyed painting that one greatly.” he put his paintbrush down again and made his way to the set, lifted it and got some paper to wrap each piece into. He then took the wrapped set and placed them carefully in a cloth bag colored green. 

He handed her the bag which Katara took cautiously.

“I wish you nothing but the best sweet child.” he patted her head.

Katara smiled brightly “I wish the same for you, thank you very much sir.” she bowed low and turned to walk away, content with how she felt. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the part with Katara and the painter is kinda just filling some space up, i was going to add on what happened next but I felt like I should leave some suspense. the destiny conversation is kind of some foreshadowing (for a certain someoneeee) I unintentionally added but I'm not complaining! idrk when chapter 2 will be out, hopefully tomorrow? I'm know I'm going to be bad with updates so if I don't update for in a white it's either that I lost motivation :( or I have work to do, I'm only in high school so bare with me!! also I'm thinking of recommending songs for each chapter if I can, if you have and recs for this one please comment them, also if you can, please comment ways to improve my writing I'm really not the best. one last thing, this fic is inspired by Dancing in the Dark by by DamageCtrl (a classic ugh!) and some elements are heavily based on their story, if you object please say so!! thanks for reading <3


	2. don’t always trust sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not telling you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i delivered i posted a new chapter...enjoy :)

“Nephew go seat the new customers!” he heard his uncle say from inside the kitchen.

This was the sixth group of giggling girls that had entered the tea shop and he had a feeling it wasn’t for the tea. 

Zuko grumbled and stood up, “Follow me.” he said in a raspy voice. The four girls giggled behind him as he led them to a table he had spotted across the room. By the looks of their clothes, Zuko knew they had enough money at home. There was only one reason they were in a small tea house in the lower ring. And quite too obvious.

  
  


Walking to the table he heard a few of the frequent customers of the shop, mostly old men and women, gossip. About him. 

“I wonder when Lee will finally choose a girl from these groups that come in every day.” a short man said, stroking his grey beard. The girls behind him giggled and he sucked in a breath to keep his cool.. 

“Hmm, I think it’s going to be that girl,” an old lady sitting next to the man said “What her name, Jin? She’s a consistent customer, and I even heard Lee went on a date with her!” 

Zuko’s hands fisted and he walked quicker. 

They reached the table and he immediately asked them what tea they wanted to avoid any sort of conversation. 

“What can I get for you today?”

“Um, what’s the special?” a girl with long black hair asked.

“Jasmine or Ginseng.” he said directly, the two tea flavors were imprinted into his memory as they were the most common order.

“We’ll take two Jasmine and two Ginseng then.” another girl spoke cheerily. 

He nodded and walked hurriedly to the kitchen.

In the past two weeks, the tea shop had been agonizingly busy. They were gaining popularity and Zuko had a perfect idea of why. Someone had finally noticed the little server boy. 

_ “A grumpy server boy, in his adorable green apron.”  _ he had heard a woman say while shopping in the market.  _ “Poor boy has a scar though.” _

He didn’t understand everyone’s obsession with his scar. Most called it a tragedy which made him uncomfortable. He heard girls sigh about the sin placed upon him. Zuko didn’t think of it that way, he was starting to accept his scar, it made him who he was, Zuko. Yet again he had also heard girls whisper about his scar calling it mysterious. And sexy.

That was also uncomfortable, and awkward. 

He walked into the kitchen, going straight to the cabinet where Iroh kept the tea leaves and started rummaging through the leaves trying to find Jasmine and Ginseng. 

The crowds of customers lining up to get a taste of their tea made (or see him) the owner of the tea shop, Pao, was quite happy. Uncle was just as pleased. Zuko had seen him engaging in a conversation with every customer that stepped foot in the shop. Iroh even had a great deal of friends scattered throughout the east side of the lower ring. 

“This is wonderful! There are so many new customers today!” Iroh spoke with excitement, peeping through the small window that looked out to the tables . 

“Wonderful indeed.” Zuko muttered, dropping some Jasmine leaves into a teapot.

Iroh turned to him and gave him a befuddled look and Zuko took in a breath.

“Thanks to your genius tea skills, there are hoards of girls coming through that door every second.” he waved his hand in frustration “How do you think we're going to keep out identities a secret when I can’t walk two steps before a girl asks me my name?” he spat out, irritated.

“Well how is it my fault I can prepare tea!” his uncle asked, appalled “And as for the girls, I’m sorry you're a handsome young man.” Iroh crossed his arms sarcastically. “Isn’t it good that young ladies find you attractive? I mean I certainly wouldn’t mind if I had some women following me around.” he smirked.

Zuko almost gagged in disgust.

“Uncle, please keep you and your love life out of my way. I don’t need another reason to strangle myself.” Zuko shuddered.

“The girls are only curious, you should try talking to them.” he put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder and Zuko glared at him.

“The point is to avoid them, especially after Jin.” he thought about the bubbly girl who he had gone on a date with three weeks ago. “The last thing I need is girls asking me out on dates every evening.” 

“Oh Jin was so sweet!” Iroh exclaimed.

“She talked  _ so _ much.” He emphasized his words, so that his uncle would assume Zuko did not enjoy their date.

Iroh scowled at Zuko and walked out of the kitchen muttering something. Zuko thought about Jin as he poured the tea into the cups. She still came to the shop but he tried to not get caught up talking with her. He recalled their kiss, her soft lips molded into his own-

He shook his head. 

_ Stay focused. No girls.  _

He almost smacked himself. Pushing away his diverting thoughts, Zuko walked back to the table with the tray of tea cups. 

He placed the cups on the table and started to turn away.

“When will you have a break?” he heard a girl ask.

He froze and turned around slowly.

_ Agni give me a break. _

“I-” he paused. “I have a lot to do, uncle needs my help.” he stood stiffly near their table “Lots of customers.” he waved his hand limply in the air. “Uh, got to go.” Zuko turned around hastily.

Only to come face to face with Jin. 

_ Jin. _

He groaned mentally, cursing his luck. 

“Hi Lee.” she spoke first. “You seem busy.” her big green eyes stared into his own.

“Jin.” he paused, “Hi, I um, yeah I have been busy. There's a lot of more customers at the shop now.” he rubbed the back of his head.

Jin looked around “So i’ve noticed. So,” she fumbled with her hands “What have you been up to.” she looked up at him.

“Nothing much you know, just helping uncle out. He has some new tea blends he’s trying out.” Zuko tried not to stutter.

“Oh really? That sounds interesting.” her eyebrows rose slightly.

Zuko nodded, he could feel multiple pairs of eyes burning holes into his back, young and old. 

He faintly heard something from the same table gossiping about him. “I told you! It’s going to be Jin!” he heard the same woman exclaim. 

Zuko tried to mask the scowl growing on his face. 

“Yeah" he started to distract himself "He's got this Jasmine tea infused with Ginseng tea,” he made a motion with his hands “The Ginseng’s bitter taste is kind of masking the Jasmines fresher tas-”

“Lee!” Zuko heard a soft, bell-like voice call his name.

He turned around to come face to face with Song.

_ Song?  _

_ Song.  _

\-------------------------

_ I knew it. I knew it was a bad idea.  _

Katara cursed her luck and grumbled down the street. 

_ For Tui’s sake I knew something was going to happen.  _

“At least this time I wasn't attacked by a bald guy with a ponytail.” she muttered to herself. 

_ I’m never trusting Sokka again.  _

She replayed the events of the market in her head again.

After leaving the painters shop, she turned around to an even busier crowd. She couldn’t find Sokka, Aang, or Toph. The street was flooded with people and Katara had started to panic. She recalled shoving people frantically to check all the stands her friends were standing at and found none of them. She had checked different stalls multiple times, to find even one of them. She remembered almost crying in vain as she realized she was lost in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

Having given up she didn’t have anywhere to go. The crowd had pushed her onto a smaller, quieter street. She still her her bag with the fragile teapot inside

She had tried looking for her pass that could take her back to the upper ring, but after a few minutes of rummaging through her pouch and pockets she realized Sokka had everyone's passes, including her. 

_ The one day I let him keep my stuff- _

Katara had no idea where she was going, she had been walking for a long time and her feet were starting to ache from soreness.

Trudging along the street, she watched her feet pick themselves up lazily. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

“Spirits! I’m so sorry!” Katara jumped back and apologized immediately. She looked up to see a girl around her age, maybe older looking back at her.

“Oh,” she laughed “No worries! It’s been a long day for everyone.” she smiled. 

“Tell me about it.” Katara jeered at her fate. 

She looked at Katara up and down. Consciously, Katara tried to fix her hair with her hands and brushed her clothes a little trying to fix her disheveled appearance.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you going.” she asked, trying not to make Katara awkward.

Katara thought for a second before answering. What was she to even say, she had nowhere to go.

“Um, I actually don’t have anywhere to go. I’m kind of lost.” Katara played with her thumbs trying to avoid eye-contact. 

“Really? That must be terrible!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, I got separated from my friends in the market. And I don’t live in the lower ring so I don’t know anyone here.” Katara said sheepishly.

She didn’t know what to say to the girl, maybe she would be of some help.

“I’m Kyi, if you want,” she started. “You can stay with me and my brother at our house. Until you find your friends again.”

Katara looked blinked.

_ Did some stranger just ask her to live with her and her brother? _

“I know we just met.” she quickly added on, clearly seeing that Katara was conflicted on accepting her offer. “I want to help you though.”

“Thank you, so much.” Katara breathed. Her anxiety eased a bit, she was concerned about where she was going to stay for the night. But Kyi might help her, in more than one way. 

Although trusting people didn’t always work out for Katara. Kyi seemed good - natured though, she was friendly and outgoing. 

“I’m Katara by the way.” she added.

Kyi looked at her for a second, curiosity flickered in her eyes for a second and Katara noticed, but she didn’t want to question. 

“Well Katara, you can stay as long as you need to, trust me.” she put her hand on Katara’s shoulder.

Katara looked at Kyi and noticed she had the same tan skin as herself. Her hair was brown and in a long braid .

_ A familiar braid. _

Kyi looked maybe two or three years older than Katara. She was a bit taller than her, and she was wearing a teal-blue tunic with darker leggings. 

_ She looks like someone. _

She had blue eyes, bright, sapphire blue eyes. Katara had never seen anyone in the Earth Kingdom with blue eyes.

“The sun’s going to start going down in a few hours, I was heading home anyway. We can get you cleaned up too.” Kyi interrupted her thoughts.

“Yeah, I would like to take a nice shower.” Katara laughed, all the grime that stuck to her from walking for so long was starting to get uncomfortable.

Kyi grinned and motioned for Katara to start walking with her down. the dirt street.

Katara didn’t curse her luck this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have a new pov!! and its none other than the crown (banished) prince himself...aka tea boy. i feel like this chapter has a different tone than the first one, that one was like life lessons with and old man time of vibe and this one was like a teenage boy arguing with an old man type of vibe. like a difference in vibes..i like this one better, definitely going for the funny mood for this story. also did you notice, we have a new character, my own character ;) anyways i left suspense in this..i think... hope y’all enjoy and maybe ill write a chapter tomorrow, if you have any suggestions, typos you noticed, or song suggestions for this chapter please comment <3


	3. agni help zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter...it’s literally 2:00 am here

“Well what ideas do you have?” Sokka bellowed at Toph.

Aang shrunk farther into the corner of the room as he watched Toph and Sokka argue like two wild Komodo Rhinos. 

“Maybe if you listen to me for a minute!” Toph waved her hands around frantically, foggy eyes going wide with exasperation. 

Sokka grumbled distastefully and made a hasty motion for Toph to speak. 

“What I was thinking” Toph started bitterly “Was that we split up.” She opened her mouth to say something but Sokka beat her.

“What! Why would you even suggest that?” his voice went distressingly high. 

“Listen.” the earthbender snapped “To me.” he voice stone cold. “Think about it for a second, why did we even come to Ba Sing Se in the first place, to get the Earth Kings troops on our side right?”

Sokka nodded unwillingly. 

“So?” he asked “What does that have to do with Katara?” he waved his hand, voice much lower now.

Aang scooched forward a little now that Toph and Sokka weren’t trying to strangle each other.

“Can you stop asking so many questions!” Toph exploded. 

Aang jumped while Momo scrambled to hide behind his back. 

“Ok fine continue.” Sokka mumbled.

Toph rolled her eyes and continued.

“We also came here to find Appa,” Toph motioned towards Aang who was crouching in the corner with Momo. “We came here for two problems, and now we have three. So I was suggesting that we could all split up to get things done quicker. You,” Toph pointed towards Sokka, eyes still glued to the floor “You’re going to talk to the Earth King to tell him about the Day of the Black sun. We’ve been here for a week and we already know it’s going to take time. You’re going to convince him since you love bothering people.” she spat.

Sokka went to say something, lifting his finger up but Toph started talking again.

“Twinkletoes,” she called out, “You’re going to go look for Appa, you have some inner connection with him so that would be reasonable wouldn’t it?” 

Aang nodded his head rapidly, too scared to even speak.

“Yeah,” small beads of sweat gleamed on his forehead “Yeah I like that.” he croaked weakly.

“Good.” she said firmly “I’ll look for Sweetness in the lower ring.”

Sokka made a noise of disapproval.

“I’m sorry,” Toph recognized his voice and spoke irritably “Last time I checked you couldn’t recognise someone with your feet!” she cried in frustration.

“Sorry!” Sokka put his hands up in defeat “Fine! Fine, it’s a good plan. Are you happy?”

Toph's arm twitched and Sokka backed away. 

“I’m just saying,” he started cautiously “If you don't find her, I’ll hunt down every single person in the lower ring until I find her.” 

“Oh don’t worry Snoozles, I  _ will _ find her.” 

\-------------------------

Kyi opened the door to her house and motioned Katara to step in. As soon as she entered she saw a tall boy who looked like

_ Sokka? _

Her heartbeat rose for a second. 

_ How would Sokka be here? _

She looked at him closely. He was taller, much taller than Sokka. He looked older too, maybe 18 or 19, she could tell by his defined face. But he looked so much like Sokka, tan skin, blue eyes, and a frown on his face.

“Kyi!” he shouted “Where have you been? It’s almost dark outside!” he didn’t even pay attention to Katara.

Kyi rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, I was just thirty minutes late. It’s not a big deal.” she waved her hand lazily.

“No big deal?” He screeched. “It would have been a big deal if you got lost!”

Kyi scoffed “You think I’m going to magically lose my way home one day.”

“Well what if you got kidnapped or something?” he waved his hands.

“I’m not going to get kidnapped Maho!” she yelled. “Stop treating me like a baby I’m almost eighteen!”

“I’m not treating you like a baby! I’m just looking out for you.”

Kyi yelled something back about him being overprotective to which he countered that he wanted to keep her safe. Katara stood there watching the two arguing, her eyes moving from one to the other like it was an intense game of Redemption.

Kyi howled something again and Katara coughed, a little too loud. She didn’t know if it was intentional or not but it seemed to shut the two up before they murdered each other.

Maho, which Katara guessed was the boy’s name as Kyi had yelled it less than five minutes, who Katara also assumed was Kyi’s older brother, turned towards her.

“Whose this?” he inquired, pointing towards her.

“This,” Kyi took Katara’s hand “Is Katara.”

He made eye contact with her. Katara blinked, not daring to turn away. He looked at her up and down eyeing her disheveled appearance. There was some sort of inquisitiveness in his eye that Katara saw. The same thing had happened when she had told Kyi her name. 

“What happened to her and why is she here?” he crossed her arms.

“Maho stop being so rude.”

“I’m not being rude, I’m just asking.”

“Well ask in a polite way.”

“Fine. Katara?” he turned to her “My I please ask, what are you doing in my house?”

“Maho-” Kyi started.

“No,” Katara put her hand up “It’s alright, trust me I would be just as freaked if a stranger showed up to my house.” she looked at Maho “I’m Katara, and I got lost in the lower ring today, and got separated from my friends. I was walking down a street when I bumped into Kyi who offered to let me stay with her. So I’m here.” Katara told him the events of her day and shrugged.

Maho looked at her with a bemused expression shaping his face. 

“If you want me to leave I can.” Katara started to turn. 

“Ah no need for that Katara!” Kyi quickly spoke and turned Katara around. She looked at Maho then her, and spoke slowly “You can stay with us,” she glanced at Maho “As long as you want.” 

“Is Maho okay with that?” Katara asked, still feeling awkward about the whole situation. 

“You can stay.” He spoke in a softer tone than the one he used with Kyi. 

Kyi squealed and Katara smiled seeing Kyi excited like a child.

“I’ll make some dinner.” Maho interrupted and walked away.

Katara swore to Tui she saw the corners of his lips curl when Kyi squealed but in an instant he turned his back on her. She stared at him, rather his back, as he walked away. He reminded her of an angry version of Sokka. 

_ Like Sokka’s face and Zu- _

“Maho takes time to soften up to people.” Kyi spoke “But he’s really sweet. He’s been a little anxious lately, some things going on you know.” Kyi shrugged her shoulders.

Katara nodded, his behavior reminded her of Sokka. Always so protective of what his baby sister does. 

“Now let's get you cleaned up and all fresh again.” Kyi grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom. 

—————

Katara immediately melted into the warm water of the shower. She explored the different soaps and fragrances on the small shelf in the corner of the shower, and smelled each one before she started cleaning herself. 

The hot water relieved her sore muscles and gave her a break from the fast paced events of today. 

Scrubbing herself rigorously of any sort of dirt, sweat or grime with a honey scented soap bar, she thought about any sort of possibility to get back to her friends. 

The best she could come up with, was getting a job and collecting enough money to buy a ticket to the upper ring. 

But that would be hard. First she would have to find a job, then she would have to make sure she’s earning enough money by the week to have collected in at least a month, maybe six weeks. Not to mention she would have to spend her money wisely, and not on lavish things she couldn’t even bring on her travels. 

She was willing to do it though, anything for her best friends. A little job won’t do her any harm. 

These thoughts clouded her mind as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Katara took her dirty clothes and washed them too, ridding them of any dirt. 

Katara finished washing them and was about to dry them, when she heard a knock on the door.

“Katara, can I come in?” she heard Kyi’s muffled voice from behind the door. 

“Uh, yeah sure.” She responded awkwardly. 

Kyi opened the door and walked in with a small stack of pale green clothes. 

“Hey, I brought you some clothes.” She said holding the clothes out.

Instinctively Katara spoke “No worries I can dry mine, see.” 

She made a motion with her hands and her dripping wet clothes were sucked of water immediately leaving them perfectly dry.

Kyi stiffened when she saw Katara Waterbending. 

Katara realized she probably shouldn’t have Waterbended and internally smacked herself. 

“You’re a Waterbender.” she whispered as quiet as a mouse.

Katara stayed silent and stood there guiltily.

She let Kyi take a few minutes to process what she had just seen, although Katara didn’t understand why it was  _ such _ a big deal. The only reason she was planning on keeping her Waterbending to a minimum was in fear of being recognized as the Avatar’s Waterbending companion. 

But Kyi’s reaction had prompted new questions in her mind and she was going to be getting answers.

——————————

“Song?” He spoke, his voice abnormally high. “Wha- What are you doing here?” Zuko squeaked.

“Oh, I’m just visiting some family that lives here.” Song said calmly.

_ First Jin, now Song. Who's next Sozin himself? _

“That’s nice,” he croaked “How long are you staying?” 

Zuko could feel everyone in the tea shop staring at the two of them. From his peripheral vision he could see Jin looking at him with furrowed brows in what he hoped was confusion. 

“I think about a month, maybe a few weeks longer. It’s quite the vacation.” She spoke merrily.

Zuko nearly choked.

_ A month?  _

_ Maybe longer? _

“So,” she looked around the room, “What are you doing working in a tea shop?” she asked.

_ Finding a new reason to drown myself everyday, that's what _ . 

“Just helping uncle out you know. He loves tea.” Zuko stiffened even more.

“Oh Mushi’s here! How wonderful! I must talk to him.” she exclaimed.

“He’s, he’s um in the kitchen right now, preparing tea.” His voice grew quieter.

“Lee who’s this?” Jin questioned.

Song took notice of Jin, her expression mirrored shock and confusion.

“Uh, this is Song. She helped me and uncle a while back when uncle accidentally poisoned himself.” Zuko wanted to disappear. 

“Nice to meet you Song.” Jin said bluntly, sticking her hand out in a slightly irked way. 

“Nice to meet you too-“ Song stopped, not knowing Jin’s name.

“Jin. My name is Jin.” 

“Well, nice to meet you Jin.” Song shook Jin’s hand. 

He suddenly remembered stealing Song’s Ostrich-horses and cursed the spirits.

“Song, I forgot to mention, I’m sorry about the Ostrich-horses. I shouldn’t have taken them.” Zuko interrupted the two girls’ handshake.

Song looked at him with mixed emotions, “It’s ok Lee, everyone makes mistakes.” 

“So Song,” Jin spoke sourly “What do you do?”

“I’m a herbalist, I work in a small clinic in my town where we usually tend to travelers and soldiers, like Lee.” She motioned towards him.

“What about you Jin, what do you do, here in Ba Sing Se?” 

Zuko watched the two girls talk to each other like he was witnessing a cold war. He didn’t even understand why they were being so intimidating towards each other, it hasn't even been 10 minutes since they’ve met. 

What bothered Zuko even more was the whispers from almost all the tables in the room, all the girls were shooting harsh glares at both Song and Jin, while the older customers gossiped about them.

“Whose this new girl?” he heard a man ask.

“She’s so pretty, Lee’s lucky to have two lovely ladies in line for him now!” Another woman commented.

“I like the new one better, her and Lee match well.”

“No, no Jin and Lee are perfect together, Lee even likes her!

“You don’t know that!” 

“Well whatever it is, look at the biting looks they are giving each other, I need another cup of tea for this!”

Zuko felt like combusting. Now old people were trying to pick out his future girlfriend, how  _ wonderful _ . 

Jin was talking about her studies in geology when Iroh walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of tea cups humming the tune to some annoying, nomadic, Earth Kingdom song. 

“Mushi!” Song exclaimed.

Iroh squinted in Song’s direction and took a few seconds to recognize it was Song.

“Song dear, is that you.” He inquired.

“Indeed it is!” She smiled “It’s been so long.” she walked past Jin towards Iroh. 

Iroh put the tray of tea down and hugged Song.

_ Oh great, just perfect. _

Jin watched uncomfortably from where she was, and Zuko glanced from Iroh and Song to Jin in absolute terror. 

“Hald to see you doing well.” Song commented, looking Iroh up and down.

“Thanks to your herbal spread, I was fixed up right away.” He smiled and the wrinkles around his eyes tightened. 

Iroh looked over to notice Jin and his eyebrows rose.

“Jin! You’re here too, how perfect!” Iroh’s hands went up in the air.

Jin smiled joyfully and walked over to Iroh. 

“Hello Mushi.” she waved her hand.

Iroh looked at Zuko for a split second, smiling a little too mischievously for his liking. Zuko did not like what was happening.

Iroh mentioned something about his new tea blends and sparked a conversation between the three of them. Zuko watched for a few minutes before he decided to sneak into the kitchen and hide there until the shop closed.

He was almost there when Iroh called him out.

“Lee! Come here.”

Zuko froze

_ Oh for Angi’s sake! _

He turned around in an ungraceful manner and shot a bitter glare at Iroh. 

Iroh rolled his eyes and motioned for Zuko to join them.

“Ah Lee, I was thinking,” his eyes twinkled with mirth “Why don’t you take a nice break and sit down with these lovely ladies. I can manage the customers myself.” His tone was sly.

“No, uncle you need help with these customers. I can’t abandon you.” Zuko spoke quickly, trying to mask the panic in his voice. 

“I’ll be fine.” He slapped Zuko’s shoulder.

Zuko opened his mouth to protest but Iroh pushed him into a seat, motioned for Jin and Song to take a seat next to him and smiled.

“Perfect, I’ll bring a pot of Jasmine tea and some strawberry cakes.” He clapped his hands and ran off to the kitchen. 

From across the room Zuko saw the table of girls who had previously asked him when he would have a break. They looked at him, Jin, and Song with vexed eyes. Zuko crouched back into his chair as Jin and Song stared at him intently, like hungry Tigerdillo’s.

_ Angi send help. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter i had bio hw and then i started painting something :( anyways theres more suspense how fun for me and not for you!! also another new character whooooo! i hope you’re wondering why waterbending shocked kyi arent you. this chapter was kind of hard to write tbh i didnt have a lot of ideas but then i got some lol. anyways we have kyi and maho my own very precious characters! also zuko is stuck between girls and iroh is a matchmaker from heaven. there was also a new pov, kind of aangs i guess but it didn’t show much of his thinking...??anyways..yeah thats that. i need to mention in this that the time before the day of the black sun is stretched out quite a lot (mainly to give me time to write this thing) so yeah things are a bit slower. that was important, ahaha. ive noticed while writing this im funnier when i write zuko’s thoughts than katara for some reason, idk why...whatever its still lowkey funny. anyways comment what you like and what you hope/want to see next!! btw there might be a lot of typos i did this on my phone :,) ok good night i need to sleep


	4. from the dining table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important info i guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the late chapter i was busy during the weekend :(

Katara sat silently across from Kyi and Maho at their dining table, she poked at her dumpling awkwardly with her chopsticks.

The agonizing silence that stretched between the three of them was unbearable, but Katara didn’t know what to say. Her mind raced with questions about, well, everything.

She fidgeted and broke the silence, it was too much for her.

“So,” she said slowly, “Can someone explain, what exactly is happening right now.” Katara looked at Kyi, not daring to make eye contact with Maho.

He had been visibly furious when Kyi told him about Katara’s bending and didn’t look in a better mood now.

“Well, your,” Kyi paused and looked around “bending” she whispered “it’s,” she stopped “it’s dangerous, for you.” she finished quickly. 

Katara’s brows furrowed, since when was her only self defence mechanism dangerous, for her!

“I’m sorry, what?” Katara said bluntly. She stabbed her dumpling with the chopstick and cooked meat and vegetables along with red juices colored from spice spilled out the small pocket. 

Kyi sighed and leaned back in her chair “Let me tell you simply, your, bending” she whispered the last part again “Can put you in risk of being taken away. The Dai Lee, has been taking any Waterbender they spot, and a few Eartbenders every now and then, away from here. We don’t know where they’re being taken, why they’re being taken, and if they are still alive. All we know is that it’s got something to do with either a weapon or the Fire Nation.” Kyi spoke in a hushed tone.

Katara’s heart beated. Upon their arrival at the upper ring a week ago, Katara had noticed something off about the Dai Lee. But this, this was even more suspicious, it sparked even more questions in her.

“Do they come back?” Katara asked, scared about Kyi’s response.

“No.” Majo spoke in a low voice. “It started six months ago and no one has come back, we don’t even know if they’re alive.” his fists curled.

“Oh.” Katara whispered, she backtracked a bit and posed another question “Wait,” she shook her head “You mentioned the Fire Nation, are you saying this has to do with the war? Do you even know about the war? 

She thought back to when they had talked about the war in the upper ring, everyone was oblivious to the fact and stated there was no war, in Ba Sing Se. Katara had thought they were mental but now she thought it was manipulation, by the Dai Lee.

“Of course we know, we came to Ba Sing Se because of the war, and the other refugees tell their stories too.” Maho spoke, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

“We just act like we don’t,” Kyi sighed “The Dai Lee would take us away if we argued with them.”

“What did the war do to you.” Katara inquired, trying to see if there was a common sore spot between the two of them.

Kyi looked at Maho like she was taking permission to talk, maybe it was too personal.

“Fire Nation soldiers attacked our village, our parents,” Lyi stopped. “Our parents didn’t make it.” she croaked the last bit “We live here with our grandma, but she’s off to the other side of the ring right now staying with some friends.” Kyi said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Katara looked down, “I know what it feels like.” She closed her eyes. 

Not wanting to speak more on the topic more, Katara switched the subject. 

“So, has anyone tried to do something against the Dai Lee.” she questioned.

“Of course, they were just taken away never to be seen again.” Maho spoke with acid, she was starting to think he wasn’t mad at her. 

Katara stayed silent and thought about it more. She looked up at both Kyi and Maho who were sitting side by side and noticed the resemblance in their faces, she wondered if Sokka and her looked that similar. She desperately wanted to ask the two if they were Water Tribe, but she doubted they would tell her. Not after disclosing so much personal information about themselves to her already.

“So, what about you,” Maho interrupted her thoughts “What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?” he asked.

Katara looked at him, contemplating whether she should tell him the truth, she couldn’t just tell the two of them that she travels with the Avatar, that would be too big of a risk.

“I came here with my friends to the upper ring, we were going to meet with the Earth King for something important. We’ve been here for about a week, and while waiting to set a meeting with the king we decided to explore the city a bit. But this morning when we got to the market, I got lost and separated from them.” What she had told Maho and Kyi wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. 

Maho’s eyebrows furrowed and he gave her a skeptical look, like something was wrong with what she said.

“What do you mean upper ring? Do you know someone in the upper ring? There’s no way you could have been housed at the upper ring without either knowing someone, or being important to the Earth King.” He said, making a quick motion with his hands. 

Katara stopped.

How is she supposed to answer to that?

“I,” She paused “I don’t know.” She stuttered “We just, the Earth King said we could stay in the upper ring.” Katara answered uneasily.

“That’s not possible, there's no way!” Maho exclaimed. 

“Maho!” Kyi yelled “Stop pressing her with questions!”

“I’m just curious, I need to know I can trust her.” Maho fought back.

Katara almost told them about her travels with Toph, Sokka, and Aang, but she couldn’t risk it, not yet at least. She trusted Kyi, there was something honest and genuine in her. But Maho made her hold back, he was too suspicious of her so Katara had a valid reason to question him as well, although in the back of her mind she knew he was only trying to protect Kyi and himself. 

Sokka would do the same for me.

“How can I trust you?” Katara asked.

Kyi and Maho stopped quarreling and looked at her. Maho seemed taken aback by Katara’s question. Kyi looked embarrassed and confused because of her brother. 

“What are you saying?” Maho leaned across the table.

“I’m asking, how can I trust you enough to tell you my whole story. What if you report me to the Dai Lee.” Katara crossed her arms. Being assertive had seemed to work on Maho. 

“So you’re hiding something.” he asked, invested in what Katara had to say.

Kyi stayed quiet and watched Maho and Katara stare each other down. 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. If you can’t trust me enough to ask me this many questions, how can I trust you enough to give you a honest answer?” She said boldly.

Maho pressed his lips, and then his lips quirked up into a smile.

Katara hid her surprise at Maho’s sudden change in emotion.

“You’re clever. Good” he pointed at her and shook his finger. 

Katara raised an eyebrow, it was like he was testing her.

“So,” Kyi started “You don’t want to know anymore?” Kyi looked at Maho.”

Maho shook his head “Katara can tell us when, and if, she wants to.”

“Ok.” Kyi said slowly, like she was still confused.

To be truthful, Katara was just as confused. It seemed as if Maho had been testing her this whole time to see if she would give into whatever he was doing, or put up a fight. She didn’t really understand why though.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Maho asked another question. He took a bite out of his now, probably cold dumpling and Katara remembered how hungry she was too.

“I don’t know honestly, my best idea is a job.” Katara took a bite out of her own dumpling and covered her mouth as she spoke. 

“That, actually a pretty good idea.” Kyi joined in. “I’ll keep you busy and you might be able to make enough money to get a ticket to the upper ring!” She spoke enthusiastically.

“Well, if I do get a job, where would I?” Katara inquired.

“Hmm, a lot of shops don’t hire around this time of the year,” Kyi tapped her chin. “But there is a new tea house a few streets down, it’s been gaining a lot of attention recently and Pao might hire someone new to hell out Lee and Mushi.” 

“Whose Pao, Lee and Mushi?” Katara asked flatly.

“Oh, Pao is the owner of the tea house, and Lee and Msuhi are who he hired to work there. Mushi is really nice and makes amazing tea. I’ve been there a few times.”

“Is there a chance for me to meet Pao?” 

“Oh we can! Tomorrow morning, I’ll be on my way to the university and Maho will be going to his job so we can meet up with Pao!”

“Great, is there anything specific I need to bring or do to meet Pao?” Katara asked, already preparing for tomorrow.

“Yes,” Maho spoke this time. “One thing. Create a new identity.” He put his hand down on the table.

“What why?” Katara’s voice rose the slightest. “Why would I change my name!” she exclaimed.

“Clam down.” he raised his hands “I’m just saying,” he stuck a finger out “One, you’re a waterbender, that puts you in quite some risk from the Dai Lee. Two, your name is clearly Water Tribe, anyone could figure it out. And three, how many people are you going to tell the same story you told us before they get suspicious of you?” he asked.

Katara thought about what Maho told her, and as much as she hated it and wanted to disagree, but he was right.

“Fine.” Katara grumbled, clearly frustrated that she can’t keep any part of her the way it is “What should i say?” she asked for help.

“Say that your name is,” Maho paused to think, rubbing his forehead for ideas.

“Tara! Say your name is Tara.” Kyi jumped “It’s pretty close to your actual name and it’s a pretty common name in the Earth Kingdom.” Kyi pointed out.

“Ok,” Maho started “Say your name is Tara, and that you’ve come from a small village outside of Ba Sing De fld refuge.” Maho said easily. “It’s a pretty common story, so it should be believable.” Maho waved his hand. “Oh! And if someone asks, just say you’re uncle knew us so he sent you to live with us.” he snapped his finger. 

“Okay,” Katara said repeating what Maho had just told her “I’m Tara from an Earth Kingdom village and I came to Ba Sing Se for refuge and I’m living with you two because my uncle knew you.” Katara recited.

“Perfect!” Kyi smiled. “Welcome to the family Tara!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, sorry for the late chapter i was busy during the weekend and all, i think it’s probably going to be updated during the weekdays and not the weekends. anyways enjoy (or not) this short, shitty filler chapter so you just have some basic background info! ALSO YES the title of this chapter is inspired by the one and only Harry Styles! i just had to add him in somehow, plus it fits so..yeah! btw i jin mentioned she goes to a university which is just the University of Ba Sing Se, she’s and intern, i might mention that in a later chapter. ok anyways try to enjoy this trashy chapter and hopefully i have chapter 5 by tomorrow, im quite busy this weeks so please be mindful!! stan harry styles <3


End file.
